


Other Side of the Sword

by Death_By_QT (Long_Time_QT)



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Rewrite, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Long_Time_QT/pseuds/Death_By_QT
Summary: What if: Amir surrenders in the Hollow first
Relationships: Prince Amir/Prince Rupert (Two Princes Podcast)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 203





	Other Side of the Sword

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little idea I had... thank you for reading!

_Clash!_

_Schwing!_

_Thump!_

_Clash!_

Their swords sang and clanged as their duel raged on, their fathers shouting and jeering with every crash of metal. Amir fought hard, blocking attacks and swinging at his target, but it was mechanical. He was too practiced after training with the best swordsmen the East had to offer to find much of a challenge in this match up. He hadn't even broken a sweat. 

Even so, Amir knew that this was the hardest duel he'd ever fight. One look at Rupert, and his heart broke. Tears streaked down Rupert's reddened face and his breath came in huffs with every clumsy swing of the blade and stumble of sloppy foot work. That was the face of a man fighting for his life. A life that Amir couldn't bear to take. A life that he shouldn't have to take.

The more they fought, the angrier Amir grew. How dare their fathers put them in this position. How dare they choke the life from their lands for the sake of their greed. How dare they force Amir to kill the best friend he'd ever known. This was so beyond the realm of okay that it transcended this fight and tarnished every glowing accomplishment he'd ever earned. He spent his whole life being the bravest, the smartest, the quickest. He'd spent so long being the best he never even considered what it would feel like to be the worst.

Now he knew. 

Amir blocked Rupert's next attack and with the reverberation through the blade came realization. There was one way out of this that didn't end with Rupert dead at his feet. One way he could make sure everything his father had worked for turned to dust. It wasn't the best plan, but it bought Rupert some time. That was more than enough.

With one last shove of his steel against Rupert's, he pushed Rupert back a few paces and threw down his own sword.

"Amir?" His father hissed. "What are you doing? Pick up your sword at once!"

"Seems your boy lost his nerve. Such a pity for you."

"Amir?"

Rupert's eyes were almost more terrified now than when they were fighting. His grip went lax and his jaw dropped as Amir lowered himself to his knees with as reassuring a smile as he could muster. From the quiver of Rupert's lower lip, Amir doubted his smile was successful at its task.

"It's okay," Amir tried. "It's going to be okay."

"Are you giving up?" Amir's father growled. "Don't you dare besmirch our great legacy with your cowardice. Get on your feet and fight!"

"You stay out of this," Amir shot a glare over to his father before turning soft eyes back to Rupert. "This is between us."

"You're scaring me," Rupert said with a catch in his voice. 

"I know, and I'm sorry for that."

Rupert glanced back at their fathers and lowered his blade further. "Amir, please get up."

"Rupert-"

"We both know how this is going to end," Rupert's eyes flicked back to Amir. "We fight, you win, you save our kingdoms. That's how this is supposed to go."

Amir shook his head ruefully. "I don't think it ever was."

"Oh come on, you've been training for this your whole life! You told me all the things you studied and- and you do too much for your kingdom to throw yourself away like this. You're the only one who can stand up to our fathers after this is all over. You're the only hope for both our people. Please, just get up, pick up your sword, and fight me. I'm okay with dying if you're the one to walk away from this. You can't just..." Rupert's gaze fell to his feet and his voice lowered to almost a whisper, "you're the best."

"There are more important things than being 'the best'," Amir smiled and it felt more genuine this time. "Besides, between the two of us... You're kind. You're passionate. You talk a lot, but you always have something of value to say and you never just speak to hear your own voice. I could spend years learning you, studying your words and actions to decipher just what it is that makes you so good and, well, you, but even with your tutelage I could never hope to understand how such an amazing person came to be. You're the best friend I've ever known and I..."

Amir huffed, unsure if he should continue. Rupert knelt in front of him, lowering his sword to the ground and catching Amir's gaze with hopeful eyes.

"Yes?"

Amir took a deep breath, "I love you."

Rupert gasped, covering his mouth with his hands.

"Is that okay?"

"Okay?" Rupert's voice was muffled until he dropped his hands, revealing a smile so brilliant Amir could swear his heart stopped for a moment out of respect for its beauty. "Of course it's okay! More than okay. I love you too!"

Rupert threw his arms around Amir's shoulders and pulled him in to a kiss. Their lips met, and the forest rejoiced. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked this fic (and even if you didn't), please check out the follow up fic written by the amazing Namgitrash. It's so cute with a touch of angst, the characterizations are fantastic, and I'm so honoured and humbled that someone so talented was inspired by this little fic
> 
> Their story can be found here: [LINK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960968)


End file.
